Total Drama: Wild Cruise
by The White Egg
Summary: In an alternate universe where none of the canon seasons existed, 22 contestants are invited to compete on a cruise ship that'll travel around the world by water for a grand prize of one million dollars! Who's gonna win? What relationships and conflicts will form? And who will succumb to the pressure of being on TV and drama?
1. The Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, its characters, or anything else related to the series.**

* * *

~Author's Note~

_Welcome to my story, fellow reader! Thank you very much for clicking on it, and I hope that what I'm about to explain in a little bit will capture your interest._

_Total Drama: Wild Cruise will take place in an alternate universe where all of the canon seasons, "Island", "Action", "World Tour", "Revenge of the Island", "All-Stars", "Pahkitew Island", "Ridonculous Race", and "Dramarama" do not exist. On top of that, the producers will be selecting twenty-two contestants that are gonna be submitted by different FanFiction writers, making it an "SYOC" story. However, that doesn't mean that the original canon contestants won't be appearing in this story. And in case if you haven't figured it out yet, the competition will take place on a luxurious cruise ship, as it travels around the world on water, and the contestants will partake in challenges that'll occur either on the ship itself, on water, underwater, or even on an island! Of course, Chris McLean will still be the host alongside his buddy, Chef Hatchet._

_Now, I'd like to say that even though this isn't my first time writing a story, I am still bound to make mistakes here and there, whether it involves grammar or the story in general. If you spot any errors in my story that you'd like me to fix, feel free to include it in your review or PM (Private Message) me your thoughts. Oh, and some compliments would be nice too, hehe. And I know that many of these "SYOC" stories have been left to rot, despite their amazing potential in some of them, so I won't hold a grudge or get upset if you assume that I would do the same thing. However, for those who are willing to believe that I can do it, then I'll do my best to make this story entertaining!_

_Lastly, after getting familiar with the Total Drama community on this website, as well as learning more about the "SYOC" application process, I finally have enough knowledge to create a detailed application and a set of rules that will allow me and the producers to choose the correct type of contestants, not to mention preventing the process from becoming chaotic and stressful._

_Well, I guess everything that I wanted to say has been covered… so without further ado, here are the rules for the application process and I'll see you in the next chapter! Stay egg-cellent!_

_\- The White Egg_

* * *

**The Official Rules**

01\. Notice that the application isn't on this page, nor is it in my profile or in the reviews section. To avoid any chaos and mistakes, if you want to apply for this story, just simply leave a review and I'll private message you the application. I don't care if the review is a word long or a paragraph long.

02\. Following up on the first rule, since the application will be sent through private messaging, anybody who is a guest or doesn't have a FanFiction account will be unable to apply for this story. And if you do somehow get a hold of the application and leave it in the reviews section, then it will not be accepted, and the review will be deleted.

03\. Even though I won't be as strict as some of the other writers when it comes to selecting the characters, that doesn't mean that it'll be a first come, first serve type of ordeal! Depending on how many and how severe the mistakes are, I will either reject or ask you to correct the mistakes.

04\. Speaking of characters, keep them as realistic as possible. They must be one hundred percent human, not overpowered to the point that they're considered a Gary-Stu or Mary-Sue, and if they're gonna be a villain, then some redeemable traits.

05\. You can submit a maximum of two characters! And no, that doesn't mean two girls or two guys, only one guy and one girl can be accepted from each writer. Oh, and if you get rejected, then you get one more chance to submit another character, so in short, you get two attempts for each gender.

06\. And lastly, if you're gonna submit two characters, then please keep them in separate messages! I don't wanna have to deal with reading two applications in one message! If you choose to break this rule, then I'll simply ask you to put one character into a separate message.


	2. The Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, its characters, or anything else related to the series.**

**Warning: Mild violence.**

* * *

~Author's Note~

_After three days of doing the application process and two more days of being busy with my family and school, I'm ecstatic to announce that the cast list has been completed! Looking at the roster for this story, I know I'm gonna have a blast writing each character, and I can't wait for you to see what this season has in store for you!_

_I would like to thank everyone that made an effort in submitting their character(s) for this story, and I truly apologize if your character(s) didn't get accepted! I honestly did not expect a lot of people to request an application for this story, and I know some of you may be upset because I never replied to some of the messages, so in the future, I'll be sure to fix this issue and do better!_

_I intend to update this story at least once per week, and depending on how busy I am for each week, I might be able to throw in a second or even a third update within the same week. Either way, even if I'm busy with studying for exams, I'll still make time to get it updated before the week ends. And if you're wondering how long each chapter will be, just know that it won't be too long, nor will it be short like this one or the first chapter._

_Speaking of chapter, for this chapter, not only will the official cast be revealed to the public, but you'll also get to witness an event that'll play a huge role later on in the story. Whether or not you believe that one of the characters in the scene is from the canon series won't stop me from not revealing the answer._

_And lastly, to close off this long author's note, just know that each episode will be divided into two parts in order to develop the characters that will be eliminated early, as well as allowing more character interactions. With the exception of the introductory episode, the order will usually go like this: the morning interactions, the challenge, the evening interactions, the elimination ceremony, and the night interactions._

* * *

Now that I have covered everything that I wanted to say in this author's note, let's begin this throwback chapter, shall we?

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

**August 10, 2002**

It was an evening summer night as a car drove through an unnamed forest, the setting surrounded by tall green trees. The car was a short faded silver convertible from the late 1970s, and inside the car was a young man, who was considered very lucky to be able to drive one, especially in the twenty-first century.

And the trees weren't too close together, just spaced out enough to possibly even drive with another car side-by-side. The owls cooed with chilling softness, and the cicadas and crickets filled the atmosphere's emptiness with their calm vibration. The moon was in the shape of a crescent, and the trees blocked it out, leaving the car's headlights as the only source of light.

A young girl that is presumbly around his age was sitting in the passenger's seat beside him. Like the male driver, she was enjoying the car ride through the forest, and didn't even care about the strong cool breeze messing up her dirty blonde hair.

_As darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_The danger crawls in search of blood_

_To terrorize every single neighborhood_

Suddenly, the car gradually slowed down until it came to a complete stop. It seemed to cough abrasively as it did.

"Babe?" The young and beautiful girl asked. "What's wrong?"

The said "baby" pushed the gear shift beside the letter P, took a look at the gas meter and sighed with disappointment. "I hate to give you bad news but," He palmed his face out of frustration. "We're pretty much out of gas."

The girl also sighed in disappointment. She was sad that their nighttime cruise together was over, but that didn't mean they could still have some fun. "So, what are we going to do now?"

The guy decided to think of an idea; a minute later, he came up with something fun to do for him and his girlfriend.

* * *

Eventually, the car that was left in the forest shrank out of their sight. They still had the car in the back of their mind, but for now, they only focused on what was in front of them, and each other. They listened to their footsteps on the branches and leaves below them, listening as they crackled underneath their shoes like fire would.

The girl allowed the both of them to walk in silence for a bit, as he had suggested to go on a romantic night walk. She noticed that his hands were in his pants pockets.

"Hey, um, not to make a big deal or anything," She spoke, struggling to find the correct words to say to him. "But why are your hands in your pockets?"

He looked at her with a confused expression, "My hands are just cold, is there something wrong with that?"

She simply shrugged and responded, "No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, I just wanted to start up a conversation."

"Oh." He simply said in return, as he took his hands out of his pockets. "That's an interesting way to start up a conversation."

She cracked a grin. "That's a normal way for me to start up a conversation, but then again, I don't think 'interesting' would ever apply to your social skills."

"At least I don't crack dad jokes and bad puns." The two laughed together and continued to walk.

"So… are you having a good time, baby?" The guy asked her with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad I finally get to spend some quality time with you, and only you."

He blushed and looked away as she giggled at his display of affection. "Aww, you don't have to look away from me! You're really cute when you blush!"

"I wasn't blushing though," He stated, as the girl rolled her eyes playfully at his terrible attempt to lie about his blushing. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ask me anything!" She got closer to him and held his hand so she could hear clearly.

He nodded with a smile, as if to appreciate the gesture. "You know that I love you… don't you?"

"Of course," She answered.

"And… I hope you love me the way I love you." He continued nervously.

"Of course," She answered again.

"And I was wondering…" He got down on one knee and pulled out something from his back pocket, "If you would accept this promise ring as our anniversary gift…"

She gasped softly and slowly moved closer to hug her boyfriend as she squealed with joy. "Oh, yes!" They continued to hug, treating the dark atmosphere around them quite literally, as if they were the only beings in existence without a single outside source to judge them.

_And whoever shall be found_

_If the figure hears them making a sound_

_Then they must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a demon's shell_

When they finally pulled out of the hug, the girl allowed the guy to put the ring on her left hand, and she knew that, one day, the right hand was gonna have a ring eventually. The diamond wasn't incredibly huge, nor was it tiny to the point that it was unnoticeable; it was simply average-sized. What made the promise ring unique was the fact that the guy had their first name initials carved onto the silver ring. She looked at it in awe; at the initials, at the perfect circular shape and size, at how the diamond could capture its shininess in the dark.

"It's so beautiful," The girl mused, knowing quite well that the adjective wasn't worthy of describing the ring.

The guy grinned, as he was glad to see his girlfriend smile genuinely. "Pretty soon, you'll have a ring on your right hand." The girl took her eyes off the ring to look at him, as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And I have one more thing to tell you," The guy continued, his voice sounding a bit tense.

"Go ahead and tell me." The girl responded.

"… I'm not like any of those scumbag guys at our college."

The girl giggled at his slightly jealous yet funny comment. "Well, I wouldn't say all of the guys at our college are scumbags, just most of them. And thankfully for me, I'm actually not dating one right now." She complimented, giving him a quick kiss on the cheeks.

But the guy didn't return the kiss, nor did he display any romantic affection. His facial expression was deadly serious. "Then why did you cheat on me? Why did you cheat on me with one of those scumbags?"

"Hahaha, are you serious…" The girl attempted to keep it light-hearted, but his serious-turned-angry expression made her stop laughing. "Wait, are you seriously believing that I cheated on you with some pathetic horndog?"

The guy didn't answer her question. He was staring at her angrily, as his glare seemed to burn into her eyes. He started to breathe more intensely by the second, struggling to control his emotions.

"Babe? Please calm down, I didn't cheat on you!" The girl started to worry for her boyfriend's safety, as well as for her own safety. She placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him down, but instead… he pushed her back.

It was clear that he could no longer control his emotions, as he yelled out in anger. "**SHUT UP, YOU LIAR!**"

"I'm really telling you the truth! He came onto me, and I was cross-faded!" She tried to reason as calmly as possible, but it was clear that she started to lose control of her emotions as well.

His face was now red with fury, as he started to walk closer towards her. His hands immediately grabbed her shirt tightly, and she knew that something bad was about to happen to her. Despite the fact that he was her boyfriend… that didn't stopped her from kicking him in the groin out of self-defense. The damage was painful enough for him to let go and fall onto the ground.

The girl gasped in shock from how hard she kicked him. He was clutching his groin area in pain, and was having difficulty getting back up onto his feet. With more tears starting to run down her face, she walked up to him and knelt over, hoping that he was alright, despite the fact that he grabbed her earlier. She placed a hand on his back… and cried more.

"I'm so sorry… let's just talk this out and we'll pretend this never happened!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, he used his hands to push himself back onto his feet immediately, tears in his eyes from the physical and emotional damage she may have caused to him. He was standing like he was about to scream and lunge at his fearful girlfriend.

"You're sorry?!" The guy answered with a mixture of anger and heartbreak in his voice.

It was obvious that the girl was scared for her safety, as she didn't know what to think. "Yes, I really am, and I want you to calm down so we can resolve this problem in a civilized manner."

She held her arms out for a hug from him, knowing that hugs would ease the tension very easily. He walked forward, making her believe that he would accept the hug. However… what she received was the exact opposite of what she wanted and expected. The next thing she knew, a fist blasted her in the face, causing her to fall backwards and land onto the ground with a thud.

"You could've told me about that incident," He explained. "But you didn't, and I only found out because one of our friends told me about it."

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she realized that the love of her life was willing to resort to physical violence twice.

As he got closer to her, she felt a bruise on her left cheekbone, which was the spot that the punch landed on. Before he got any closer and did more damage, she managed to stand up in time and run away from the guy, although the impact from the punch was damaging enough to slightly affect her running.

"Get back here, you little cheater!" The guy called from a distance. The girl tried to run back to the car, to see if it could somehow start up without any gas. To hide beneath… or to hide behind… anything to get away from the guy. Unfortunately, however, she couldn't remember where the car was. No lights were there to guide her through the maze of identical and tall oak trees. She didn't have time to rationalize anything that just happened. She just ran as an act of survival.

But despite her best efforts, she could still hear him running after her. She could hear his loud foot stomps that seemed to resonate throughout the entire forest. And as he got closer, the foot stomps started to get louder.

As far as she ran, the girl couldn't seem to find where the car was, nor could she find where the woods ended. It was like a horror movie and all of the people except for the main characters had just vanished, and the entire world was now a tree-speckled forest. No escape. No hope of freedom. No light. Nothing… but fear.

Soon eventually, the girl needed to stop for a breather. She leaned against a tree and tried to breathe as quietly as she could, which wasn't very quiet at all because of the current situation. Her throat felt painfully cold from all of the running. Once she managed to get her breathing under control, she stopped to look around. Her eyes had adjusted after staying in one place for a while, so she could make out the outlines of the trees, and the leaves and branches on the grass.

She finally felt safe and alone, despite the fact that it was her boyfriend she was running away from.

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_Filled with blood, metal, flesh, and fear_

_And the dark, familiar figure of gloom_

_Is closing in to seal that person's doom_

"**GET OVER HERE!**" A familiar voice called out in fury.

The guy had finally found her, and immediately tackled her into the tree she was leaning against. The girl didn't have time to react and fight back because the impact was hard enough to knock her loopsy. As she fell onto the ground once more, the guy picked her back up and smashed her head against the same tree with no remorse. Upon hitting the ground, it was almost impossible for her to even get back up, let alone fight back and get away from him.

He knew that it was almost over, so he picked her up again and looked her in the eyes. "It's a shame that you had to keep your mouth shut about kissing another guy."

"P-P-Promise…" The girl barely managed to barely lift up her hand high enough to show him the promise ring he had given her earlier.

"You promised you wouldn't ever cheat on me! But you broke that promise, so this promise ring I gave you doesn't mean anything anymore!" He yelled at her.

"S-S-Sorry…" She sputtered out, desperate to get him to calm down somehow.

"Well it's too late now. No one will ever find your body here." He smirked menacingly, showing a side that the girl had never expected to see in her whole life.

"B-B-Body…" She sputtered out with whatever life and emotions she had left.

He slammed her head against the tree once again, knowing that it would be the final blow… and it was. The girl's body limped to the floor and became lifeless. "I really did love you… but you clearly loved another guy more than me…" He took a deep breath before coming up with a plan to dispatch the body.

* * *

As he provided his shovel one last round of dirt and grass, he took a look at the hole he created next to a different tree. It was wide and deep enough to fit a young female adult's body, and one can even argue that he would make a great gravedigger.

"Well… even though you broke my heart, you do still deserve a proper burial. I'll continue on in life without you… but I won't be the same anymore…" He said with sadness and a little bit of hope.

From there, he picked up his former girlfriend's body and placed her gently into the hole, filled up the hole with the dirt that he dug up, and walked away to find his car, hoping to never visit this forest again.

_And although you fight and plead to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can truly win and thrive_

_Against the man… known as the heartbroken killer_

* * *

~xxx~

~xxx~

~xxx~

_And… it's finally done! Wow, I did not expect this chapter to be finished this late, and I apologize for the long wait on a rather short chapter. Not only was I busy with schoolwork, but I was also busy with an unpredictable family life, and I didn't have time to sit down and write out this chapter with full concentration. Originally, this was supposed to be uploaded on Saturday or yesterday on Sunday, but I was kinda tired and stressed, so I moved it to today._

_As for this chapter, this may seem like a perfect chapter for the Halloween season, but ultimately, it's intended to serve as a backstory for an important storyline that'll occur sometime this season. And yes, I've also kept some parts of the backstory a secret because it would make things more suspenseful and dramatic for the readers._

_Before I reveal the cast list, I'm gonna announce that the next chapter should be updated by Sunday at the latest, and maybe Friday at the earliest. I have a Calculus exam on Wednesday, so I'm already booked for tomorrow. And yes, it'll be the official first part of the first episode, so I hope you're excited!_

_So, without further ado, the cast list is down below, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Stay egg-cellent!_

_\- The White Egg_

* * *

**The Female Contestants**

01\. Himari Suzuki – (Boostup7)

02\. Andrea Wilson – (Sanjiandserea)

03\. Anna Berns – (Ergo Glast)

04\. Julietta Grygiel – (PurpleShadowManipulator)

05\. Liz Spring – (Ser Matten)

06\. Bianca Alexandra Adley – (Galaxy842)

07\. Rachel Giselle De Flores – (Skyn1nja123)

08\. Tonia Sue McKilligan – (Lorelee13)

09\. Chloe Lennington – (OneLonelyFanGirl)

10\. Mary Rue – (T20N00)

11\. Kelly Provost – (Gucci Mane LaFlare)

**The Male Contestants**

01\. Marshal Pines – (Ser Matten)

02\. Chander Wicker – (Space Zodiac)

03\. Nick Powell – (Sir Pootis)

04\. AJ Torrence – (PurpleShadowManipulator)

05\. Kyle Tony Mora – (Nikolai777)

06\. Dean Grayson – (TheAllTimeGreatest)

07\. Leo Salvatore – (Epifanio Therion)

08\. Connor Theodore Scanner – (Xtremexavier15)

09\. Mikael Elias Hakalainen – (Mikael the War Cougar)

10\. Dante Valverde – (T20N00)

11\. Ben H. Crusoe Anfanther III – (Waking Bad)


End file.
